la impresion de tails
by Geiser The Fox
Summary: Gracias a una casa encantada tails se decide a decirle a geiser lo que siente, pero... se avecinan problemas...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic no me hace mucha gracia, pero los amigos de mi clase dicen que os gustara (aunque a mi no me gusta). Este fic es un tailsxgeiser, mi personaje inventado (os juro que este fic no me gusta nada, pues no quiero que mis personajes favoritos sean... haber, un poco de tiempo,... gays... uffff, me han entrado ganas de vomitar por escribir esto, XD. Bueno, ya lo pongo. Si alguien no le gusta, lo comprendo, XD. Dejad rewievs, y, si puede ser, que no sean de queja, XD. (Necesito reírme, si no, no puedo hacer el fic, XD)

Nota: Si no te gusta la homosexualidad, no mires este fic ( yo lo estoy escribiendo y no me gusta mucho, XD) (Me parece que estoy en el mundo al revés, XD)

Capitulo 1: la sorpresa.

Era un dia normal en una ciudad llamada Privatolis. Era una ciudad para personas con mente privilegiada. Las casas eran todas hechas con tecnología pura, y las calles también. Los coches no contaminaban, pues ahí sabían hacer que un coche funcione con agua. En una casa cualquiera, un joven zorro de apariencia de 11 años de edad y con dos colas dormía ahí. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana cuando a ese zorro le sonó el despertador. Este, con sueño todavía, se desperezó, se sentó en la cama y apagó el despertador. Se levanto, se fue a la cocina, abrió un armario donde había unos cereales, los cogió, abrió otro armario al lado del anterior y cogió un vaso y leche, llenó el vaso de leche, cogió los cereales y los puso en la leche. Se la tomó, se cogió ropa (en ese momento tails llevaba ropa), la cual era una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo, cogió su mochila y se fue. Tails iba al colegio, pero entonces ahí los únicos amigos que tenia eran osdevil, shails y bullet, otros zorros como el, y unos matones echidnas (no eran rojos, eran azules y eran tres) los cuales siempre le robaban la comida y le pegaban a tails. Como Privatolis era una ciudad de privilegiados, sus amigos vivían en otra ciudad; sin embargo tails siempre los visitaba cada fin de semana. Tails vive en Privatolis porque todos decian que sus estudios no les servian para nada, asi que decidió ir a esa ciudad. Tails no se puede creer que los tres echidnas: pant, fant y jant, pudieran entrar en la ciudad. Tails siempre tenia que ir por un camino muy estrecho, pues no conocía otro. Tails llevaba en Privatolis 3 años. Esta vez vio un atajo no tan estrecho (todas las calles eran así) y se metió en el. Después de andar unos 3 minutos, tails se encontró con los tres echidnas.

-Esta vez a tails le caerá una buena- pronuncio fant.

-No solo a tails- dijo jant- sino a todos-

-¿Por qué siempre se meten conmigo y con los demás?- dijo tails.

En ese momento, este noto que algo le había cogido de una de sus colas, era un echidna, uno azul con algunas pecas y mas grande que los otros dos.

-Porque necesitamos desahogarnos- dijo pant. -¡Hey, aquí esta tails!-

-¡¡Tu! ¡¡Suéltame!- Tails se intentaba soltar, pero el echidna era mas fuerte que el. Los otros dos no aparecían.

-¿¡Pero donde os habéis metido?¡- Este soltó a tails y, a la vez que el echidna, fue a ver que pasaba, bastante contento porque no le habían pegado. Cuando miro, pant se quedó estupefacto al ver que había pasado. Un zorro parecido a tails, pero azul y con tres colas, había derrotado a los otros dos echidnas.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?-

-¿Estos eran tus amigos?-

El echidna estaba temblando, se dio la vuelta y cogio a tails por atrás y utilizándolo como rehen.

-Sera mejor... que te quedes... donde estas...-

-¿O que, le vas a hacer daño?-

-Eso mismo...-

-Si, si, claro- El zorro dio un salto y, en un momento, el echidna estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Pero... como ha hecho eso?-

Flash back

El zorro habia pasado por encima de pant y le cogió la cabeza con las colas, este no pudo hacer nada y, cuando el zorro toco el suelo, se agachó y lanzo a pant hacia delante con un impulso.

Fin del flash back

A tails le estaba pasando algo raro, pues estaba sudando, el corazon le latia demasiado rápido y es estaba poniendo rojo (y no era del miedo). Cuando el zorro se dio la vuelta, le dijo a tails:

-Oye, no te habre dado a ti tambien, ¿no?-

-No, tran... quilo.

Tails estaba demasiado nervioso y no podia pronunciar las palabras demasiado deprisa, pero este no sabia por que, pues nunca le había pasado.

-Vale, entonces me voy tranquilo. Esos echidnas son unos plastas.

-Si... es ver... dad.-

-Bueno, nos veremos en clase-

Tails no presto demasiada atención, pues estaba demasiado desconcentrado. Algo raro le habia pasado, y para colmo la primera vez. Al rato de que el zorro se fuera, tails pronunció.

-Espera... ¿en clase? Si el no vive aquí...-

Continuara.

PD: Que conste que esta historia no influye en la verdadera historia de mi personaje, que el ya tiene una, pero esta es diferente a esta. A, y dejad rewievs, plis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, veo que a alguien le gusta mi fic, y que conste que aparte de estos tambíen hago de otros géneros, no todos como este. Es mas, este es el primero que hago de este tema. Bueno, lo sigo, pero digo que no me gusta escribirlo porque tails es mi personaje favorito, y geiser mi personaje inventado, y por eso digo eso (es que no quiero que mis compañeros de clase me digan que geiser es... bueno, ya sabéis la palabra).

Capitulo 2: (ufff, no se que nombre ponerle... XD)

Mientras tails andaba, se seguía preguntando porque le había pasado eso. No se podia quitar de la cabeza a ese zorro, pues algo se lo seguía recordando. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. Tails seguía andando y andando, y no se daba cuenta de que lo seguían, hasta que...

-¡¡¡¡Tu, niño!- Esa voz parecía estar afónica y era muy grave ( grave, pero de que tiene la voz fuerte).

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Tails se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio quien le asustó, se enfadó.

-¡¡¡¡Bullet! ¡¡¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!- Dijo tails. Bullet era otro zorro de color amarillo y con una especie de arañazo en un ojo, pero muy pequeño. Tenia la misma edad que tails, y al lado de el había otra zorro (lo digo así porque zorra como que queda un poco mal) de color negro y con las puntas de las colas y el flequillo morados. Se llamaba osdevil, y tenia un año mas que bullet (12)

-¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto! ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Bullet se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-Bullet, a mi no me ha hecho mucha gracia- Dijo osdevil.

-Osdevil tiene razon, esta no ha hecho gracia- Dijo tails.

-Es que no teneis sentido del humor.- Bullet todavía se estaba riendo.

-Es que tu tienes el sentido del humor muy pesado.- Tails estaba enfadado todavía.

-Bueno, vale ya- Osdevil paró la pelea. –Os estais peleando por una broma... bastante mala- (esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando)

-Bueno, para cambiar de tema- dijo bullet- ¿alguno se acordaba de que venia un estudiante nuevo?

-A, pues no- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo sabia-

-Bueno, vamos, que sino no llegaremos- dijo tails. Tails queria decirles lo que le habia pasado, pero no podia porque le daba vergüenza, y no sabía por que. Mientras andaban osdevil dijo:

-Oye, a ti te gusta alguien de clase, bullet?

-He... no, nadie- Bullet giró la cabeza y se puso rojo.

-Ya, ya, se te nota a la lengua que te gusta alguien.-

-Bueno... ¡pero no te diré quien es!

-Bueno, con saberlo me basta, ¿y a ti, tails?

-A mi no-

-Bueno, a ti te creo, pero como me preguntareis, a mi me gusta alguien- A osdevil le dio igual decir eso pues no se puso roja, aunque no mentia, pues era muy sincera.

-Me pregunto quien sera el nuevo estudiante- dijo bullet. Tails, en su interior, estaba rezando y diciéndose a si mismo "que no sea el, que no sea el". Cuando llegaron a clase, tails se sentó en su pupitre, aunque se dio cuenta de que habia una silla libre.

-Será el nuevo el que se siente aquí, seguro- Pensó tails. Cuando entró el profesor dijo:

-Buenos dias a todos. Os recuerdo a todos que hoy llega un estudiante nuevo y que se sentara al lado de tails- En ese momento entró alguien por la puerta que hizo que tails se volviera a poner raro.

-Por favor, saludad todos a geiser- dijo el profesor.

-Hola geiser- dijeron todos.

-Hola- Parecia que geiser era un poco reservado. La entrada a la clase de geiser hizo que los echidnas se sonrieran; ya habian planeado algo.

-Geiser, siéntate al lado de tails- dijo el profesor.

-Por que tenia que ser aquí- murmuraba tails. Geiser se sentó al lado de el.

-Hola, creo que te llamas tails, ¿no?- dijo geiser.

-Si...- Tails estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar demasiado. Sentia que en cualquier momento pareceria un volcan en erupcion por lo rojo que estaba.

-Oye, ¿tu no eres al que ayudé hoy?-

-Si...-

-Di otra cosa que no sea si- dijo geiser de broma.

-Y... ¿Qué quieres... que te diga...?-

-Pues... no tengo... ni idea...- Geiser estaba imitando a tails. -¿Tienes asma o algo parecido?

-No...-

-¿Y por que hablas asi?-

-Verdaderamente... no lo se...-

-Eres bastante gracioso- dijo bullet a geiser.

-Gracias- Cuando pasaron las clases todos se fueron al recreo. Tails se quedó en las gradas de su colegio pensando que le pasaba. Mientras tanto, geiser estaba almorzando hasta que los echidnas se le echaron encima.

-Yo me vengare-

-¡No, yo!-

-Nos vengaremos los tres, y punto-

-¡¡¡Dejadme en paz, pesados!- Como los tres estaban encima de el y sentados, geiser le costaba moverse. Todo el mundo miraba la pelea, pero nadie ayudaba a geiser pues tenian miedo a los echidnas. Geiser se enfadó tanto que sus ojos pasaron de ser de color verde a color rojo, se diría que hasta parecía fuego. Geiser movió las colas y los echidnas salieron volando. Cuando geiser se levanto, un echidna le dio un puñetazo en la tripa y otro una patada en la cabeza que lo tiró. Cuando el tercero le iba a pegar otro golpe, tails le embistió.

-¡Hau!¡Con que tenemos mas victimas!- Los dos echidnas cogieron a tails por las colas y el otro le atacó, pero no pudo porque geiser le dio con sus dos colas. Al momento, geiser movió las colas hacia delante y golpeo a los otros dos echidnas contra el suelo, lo cual dejo a la tropa KO. Tails, que antes estaba mirando hacia el suelo por el golpe, vio todavía a geiser con sus ojos mas llenos de furia.

-¡Que me ataquen a mi, vale, pero que ataquen a otra persona no lo aguanto!- dijo geiser. Pasaron las demas clases (todos habían olvidado la pelea de antes) y tails decidió visitar a sonic, que podia visitarlo siempre que no tuviera clases. Tardó como 5 minutos en llegar (con su tornado X, claro, y ahora mejorado).

-¡¡Tails, que alegria verte otra vez!- dijo sonic, casi llorando, pues hacia un año desde que no lo veia, y para el era como un hermano pequeño.

-¡Sonic!- Tails saltó y abrazó a sonic.

-Venga pequeñin, ¿quieres algo?-

-Bueno... en realidad vine porque... no se que me pasa...-

-¿Y que te pasa?- Sonic estaba poniendo una cara como diciendo: ¿Se habra metido en un lio?

Continuara

PD: en el siguiente capitulo tails descubrira que le pasa.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, sigo con el fic. Aunque parece que no es demasiado interesante, pues no tengo muchos rewievs (snif...)

Capitulo tres: ¿Me gusta geiser?

Tails le estaba contando a sonic lo que le pasaba cuando miraba a geiser.

-... Eso es muy raro...- dijo sonic.

-Pero no se por que me pasa- Tails parecía histérico. Sonic seguía pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

- Tails...-

-No...-

-Tails... no hay otra explicación-

-Pero no puede ser...-

-Tails... creo que te gusta ese chico-

-¡¡¡¡Pero yo soy chico!- Tails estaba histérico.

-Pero... es verdad que no hay otro modo de explicarlo...-dijo tails, ahora mas tranquilo, pero todavía decepcionado, pues creía que sería como los demás.

-Tails... cada uno tiene sus gustos... si a ti te gusta ese chico, pues no hay nada que hacer-

-Pero nunca creería que sería así... Siempre pensé que encontraría a alguna chica que me gustara, pero un chico... es muy diferente...- A tails le cayó una lagrima, pues no creería que le pasaría eso. En ese momento apareció amy, que ahora era la novia de sonic.

-¡¡Anda! ¡¡Hola tails! ¿Tails? ¿Que te pasa?-

-Mira...- Sonic le explicó todo a amy.

-Tails, tranquilo, no llores. Si te digo la verdad... a mi también me gustaba una de pequeña- Sonic y tails se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Amy, que le gustaba una chica de pequeña?

-Si, es verdad- dijo amy- pero se fue a otro colegio y lo acepte- Sonic se le acercó a su oido y le dijo:

-¿De verdad que te gustaba una chica de pequeña?- dijo sonic susurrando.

-No, es mentira, pero lo hago para que tails se encuentre mejor-

-A, vale-

-Bueno... yo creo que ya me voy a Privatolis...-

-Bueno, tails, cuídate y vuelve a visitarnos otra vez, ¿vale?- dijo sonic.

-Ok-

-Venga, y tranquilo, ¿vale?- dijo amy. Después de eso amy le dio un beso pequeño a tails en la cara, pues lo trataba como un hermano, al igual que sonic. Cuando tails se fue de ahí ya era de noche. El camino a Privatolis estaba por un bosque. Cuando tails llegó a Privatolis y dejó el tornado X al lado de un avion, este se fue directo a la entrada de Privatolis (os explico, es que privatolis, para métodos de seguridad, pusieron una puerta que solo se abría con el ADN y la voz de una persona que ya viviera en privatolis). Cuando tails iba hacia el interruptor para abrir la puerta, se estaba abriendo. Tails se escondió muy rápido en un árbol, y vio que el que salía de la ciudad era geiser. Tenia una red y un cuaderno en las manos. Este miró de un lado a otro para ver si había alguien que lo siguiera y se fue hacia una esquina. Tails salió de su escondite y se fue a buscar a geiser, pero sin que este le detectase para ver lo que quería hacer. Tails supuso que iba de caza porque tenia una red, y el cuaderno le servia para apuntar a los animales que había cazado. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Geiser se alejó un poco de la ciudad, empezó a volar (tails también echo a volar, pero no tan alto para que no le viera) y puso la red entre dos árboles.

Después este se tumbó en la red, cogió el cuaderno y un boli y empezó a escribir.

-¿He?- A tails se le escapó esa palabra, con lo cual geiser lo vio.

-Hey, ¿me has estado siguiendo?- Geiser ponía una cara de enfado.

-Bueno... es que te había visto salir y...- Tails, después de saber que le pasaba, no estaba tan nervioso, pero si mas raro, pues estaba bastante rojo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo geiser.

-¿Y que haces aquí, a estas horas?- dijo tails.

-Es que siempre he vivido fuera y de noche siempre me quedaba mirando las estrellas y escribiendo mi diario- Geiser alzó la vista. –No se porque, pero me gusta la luz que tienen las estrellas. Algo tienen que me entretienen-

-Si, es verdad- Tails ya se había calmado un poco y no estaba tan rojo.

-Si quieres pongo otra red- dijo geiser. Al lado de un árbol había otra red. Geiser bajó al suelo, cogió la red y la puso entre dos árboles.

-Gracias- Tails se echó en la red.

-¿Y que te trajo por esta ciudad?-

-Pues... no lo se, yo solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré esta ciudad. Solo llevo 3 días aquí- Después de hablar, este volvio a alzar la vista.

-Ok- Tails no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba mirando a geiser. Tenia las manos debajo de su cabeza, apoyado, con una sonrisita en la cara y mirando las estrellas con el cuaderno en el pecho. No sabia porque, pero a tails le gustaba mas en esa postura. Supuso que seria por la sonrisa, pero no lo sabía. Tenia ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero no quería por miedo a que le dijese que no y que le llamaran gay (uff, ya me vuelven los retorcijones de la palabrita, XD). Geiser dio la vuelta a su cabeza y miró a tails.

-Oye tails, ¿a ti te pusieron algún mote?- preguntó geiser.

-Pues lo acabas de decir-

-¿He?-

-Que el único mote que me pusieron fue tails-

-¿ Y entonces cual es tu nombre autentico?-

-Pues miles prower, pero todos me llaman tails-

-Pues no lo sabía, miles prower-

-Pero... no me gusta mucho ese nombre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues no se... creo que porque es muy largo-

-Ba, no importa. Bueno, yo ya voy a Privatolis, ya estuve bastante tiempo fuera- Geiser bajó de la red y la descolgó. Tails lo imitó. Después de eso, los dos se fueron a su cama. Pero... algo los observaba, y esta vez no era ningun zorro ni un echidna...

Continuara.

Nota: Porfa... dejen rewievs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigo con el fic de la impresión de tails. Se que tarde mucho, pero no se me ocurria nada, XD.

Capitulo 4: el final.

Pasaron unos días y tails todavía no se atrevía a decirle a geiser lo que sentía. Quería que geiser le dijera las palabras mágicas que tanto esperaba (eran te quiero), pero no se aventuraba a decirselo, pues tenia vergüenza y miedo a lo que le respondiera. Un día en su clase bullet dijo:

-Hey¿os habéis enterado de que hay una casa encantada cerca de aquí?

-Creo que todos lo rumorean- dijo tails.

- ¿Casa encantada¡¡Vamos ya!- dijo geiser.

- ¿Te gustan las casas encantadas?- preguntó tails. Tails se sonrojó un poco cuando geiser sonreía, pero tenia que evitarlo ahora, pues osdevil era muy facil que detectara que alguien estaba enamorado y de quien.

- ¿Me gustan¡Me encantan¿¡Cuando vamos?- dijo un geiser bastante contento y entusiasmado.

- Emm... yo paso...- informó osdevil.

-Yo solo cuento las cosas...- dijo bullet.

-Pues yo voy- afirmó tails. A el le entusiasmaba la idea de que geiser y tails fueran solos a una casa encantada. Al final llegó la noche. Tails y geiser habían quedado en que por la noche irían a la casa, así que los dos se reunieron y se fueron hasta la casa. El camino era bastante tétrico, pues solo había árboles y se oía un escalofriante ruido cada vez mas fuerte.

-Tranquilo tails, debe de ser algún murciélago- dijo geiser. Tails creía que geiser se había preocupado por el, pero solo era porque estaba temblando.

-Va... vale...- dijo tails temblando hasta las piernas. De repente se oyó un ruido característico y bastante desagradable, pues se había oído a una niña gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- Tails estaba intranquilo y desesperado, por no decir asustado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó geiser. Se había oído otro grito más. Después todo se quedó en silencio.

-Geiser... tengo... miedo...- dijo tails muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy asustado, XD.

-... ¡Tails, quita!- Dijo geiser y se tiró encima de tails. Este estaba bastante sonrojado. Geiser se levantó y miró hacia donde estaba tails. Había caído una especie de persona, parecida a una mujer, pero muy blanca.

-Perdone¿esta bien?- preguntó geiser. La mujer no respondía.- Hey¿esta usted bien?- volvió a preguntar geiser. En este caso la mujer tembló un poco. De repente la mujer se abalanzó sobre geiser intentando ahorcándolo.

-¡Donde esta mi hija!- Gritó la mujer a geiser. Ahora habia soltado a geiser de una mano y le habia aparecido un cuchillo. Esta acerco el cuchillo hacia geiser y lo cortó un poco por un brazo. Ahora estaba dispuesta a darle una puñalada, pero tails le cogió la mano a la mujer a tiempo.

-¡Pero por que hace esto!- gritó tails.

-¡Devolvedme a mi hija!- Dijo la mujer. De repente algo cogió a tails y lo arrastró. Parecía la hija de la mujer. Esta en vez de uno tenia dos cuchillos. Se dispuso a atacar a tails, pero geiser la empujó a tiempo y evitó una catastrofe.

-¡Corre!- gritó geiser. Este cogió de la mano a tails, el cual se sonrojó un poco. Después los dos empezaron a correr hacia la casa. La mujer y la niña ya no estaban y no se oía ningún grito más. Los dos se tuvieron que sentar en la hierba.

-Autch...-se quejó geiser. La herida del cuchillo le estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Te han cortado?- dijo preocupado tails.

-Un poco, pero no pasa nada...- dijo geiser. La herida le sangraba un poco, pero ya dejó de sangrar. Tails le había puesto una venda sin que el se diera cuenta.

-... Gracias- dijo geiser.

-De nada...- dijo tails un poco sonrojado porque geiser le dijo un simple gracias. Para el había sido la cosa mas grandiosa del mundo que le dijera gracias.

-Bueno... ¿seguimos avanzando?- preguntó geiser ya mas animado y mas recuperado.

-Bueno... vale- afirmó tails.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta ver una casa un tanto antigua. Los dos se aventuraron y entraron, pero se llevaron una desilusión al darse cuenta de que solo había un salón. Los dos entraron y se fijaron en todo el salón. Todo era una pared llena de mo (creo que se escribe así, XD) y una mesa con una taza de té. La taza estaba vacía y muy sucia. De repente se cerró la puerta por la que entraron y de una pared apareció una soga que cogió del cuello a tails intentando ahorcarlo.

-¡Tails!- geiser se acercó a la cuerda y la intentó cortar con la taza de té que había. Por muy extraño que parezca rompió la cuerda, pero de la misma pared apareció otra soga que falló.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que nos ataca?-Dijo tails muy asustado al igual que geiser.

De la pared apareció una especie de monje, lo único es que era transparente y su cabeza era un cráneo de cabra. Este apuntó con la mano a geiser y de su manga apareció una cuerda que también falló.

-¡Hay que evitar que nos alcance!- informó tails. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una cuerda habia cogido a geiser. Tails no sabía que hacer, pero se aventuró y embistió al fantasma, soltando a geiser. Este cayó al suelo apoyado en el suelo e intentando coger todo el aire que pudiera.

-¡Vale, ya me he cansado!- gritó tails. -¡Has atacado a geiser¡¡Eso no te lo perdono!- gritó tails, cuyas palabras hicieron que geiser se sonrojara un poco. Tails miró hacia el techo. Encima del fantasma había un ventilador viejo. Este ya había ideado un plan. Se acercó volando hacia el ventilador y esquivó el ataque del fantasma, golpeando al ventilador y cayendo encima del fantasma. Tails lo había derrotado. Cuando terminó la batalla, se dio la vuelta y vio a geiser que le faltaba aire y estaba tosiendo todo el rato.

-Geiser¿estas bien?- preguntó muy preocupado tails.

-Si... cof, cof (se supone que es el ruido que se hace cuando se tose, XD), estoy bien... cof, cof.-

-No lo pareces, pero si dices que si, entonces me quedo tranquilo...- dijo sonrojándose tails.

-Pero... ¿por qué te preocupo tanto?- preguntó geiser.

-Pues... ...-

-¿Por?-

-Porque... para mi tu eres lo mas importante...- dijo tails dándose la vuelta y sonrojándose mucho.

-... ¿he?-

-Porque... me gustas...- Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojarse mucho a geiser. – Y lo siento si no te gusta, pero no tengo la culpa...-

-No pasa nada- dijo geiser también tan rojo como tails. –Si te digo la verdad... tu... también me gustas...- dijo geiser sonrojándose aun mas. Era tan rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, XD.

-Geiser... se que lo haces para no deprimirme... pero no pasa nada...-dijo tails

-Pero... si es verdad...-afirmó geiser.

-Que... no creo que sea eso...-dijo tails dejando escapar una lagrima. Definitivamente no se había creído que geiser lo dijera enserio.

-Si esto no te convence, nada lo hará- Este se acercó a tails, le abrazó por la cintura y lo besó. Tails no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tenia los ojos mas abiertos que dos platos y estaba muy sorprendido. Tails se dejo, abrazó a geiser por el cuello y también cerró los ojos. Sentía una sensación cálida en sus labios y le agradaba bastante. Cuando se separaron dijo:

-No mentía... te amo- le dijo geiser en el oído de tails, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

-... Yo también te amo...- Los dos se volvieron a abrazar y a besar. Al rato los dos se fueron cogidos de la mano, pero cuando llegaron a Privatolis ya se separaron. No querían que los demás supieran lo de su relación. Al día siguiente todos volvieron al colegio como si nada hubiera pasado, pero geiser no estaba muy contento. Tails también estaba preocupado. Cuando pasaron las clases, todos se fueron a sus casas. Cuando geiser estaba andando bastante deprimido oyó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa geiser?- dijo tails bastante intranquilo.

-Tenias... tenias que ser tu el que me lo preguntara...- Dijo geiser dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

-¿Qué... que te pasa...?-

-Me... me tengo que trasladar a otra ciudad...- dijo geiser llorando. Aquellas palabras dejaron a tails de piedra. Justo cuando se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía tenia que irse a otra ciudad.

Narrador: no se porque me pasa, pero siempre que pongo algo triste me caen lagrimas, XD.

-Y... ¿cuando... te iras...?- dijo tails intentando retener las lagrimas.

-... Dentro de 20 minutos... ¡perdóname tails!- dijo geiser apoyándose en el pecho de tails y abrazándolo, a la vez que lloraba. Tails no sabía que hacer en esa situación. Al final no pudo retener las lagrimas por más tiempo. Cuando geiser se encontró mejor, dijo:

-Bueno... a sido más que un placer conocerte... te quiero, pero no me... puedo quedar mas tiempo... adiós...- esto fue lo último que oyó decir a geiser antes de que se fuera. Tails cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquilo- dijo una voz de chica.

-¿He?- Tails miró hacia arriba y vio a osdevil.

-Se que le querías, os he oído, y tranquilo, si de verdad le querías siempre le tendrás en tu corazón.

-Gra... ¡gracias!- dijo tails antes de que volviese a llorar.

FIN... pero... si seguís bajando la pagina veréis algo interesante

Pasaron cuatro días.

En el diario de tails tenía escrito: " No puedo aguantar. Necesito a geiser. Siento que sin el no merece la pena ni defenderme de los echidnas de mi escuela. Lo necesito..." Lo demás parecía que había caído agua o que había llorado encima de su diario, pues no se veía nada ahí. Cuando tails se decidió a ir a su escuela, pasaran las primeras clases, le quitaran la comida los insufribles echidnas y que pasaran dos horas mas de clases, tails se fue de camino a su casa, pero de camino se llevó una sorpresa. De lejos vio a una sombra que se acercaba corriendo hacia el. Se parecía a geiser, con lo cual tails fue llorando hacia el para abrazarle, pero... el le cogió del cuello y sacó una cuerda. De repente geiser cambió de forma al monje fantasma e intentó ahorcar a tails, pero no pudo. Un chorro de agua lo había golpeado. Tails cayó al suelo y lo que vio a continuación le agradó mucho. Un zorro azul había aparecido detrás de tails y le había atacado con un chorro de agua. Ese zorro era geiser. Cuando tails lo vio se fue corriendo hacia el y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. A geiser le hacia daño, pero ya se lo esperaba. Este también lo abrazó y le dijo a tails:

-Al final no me tengo que mudar, puedo vivir aquí- Aquella noticia entusiasmo muchísimo a tails.

-¿De... verdad?- preguntó tails.

-No- dijo geiser dejando escapar una sonrisita.

-Jeje... que gracioso...- dijo tails. Después los dos se abrazaron otra vez y se besaron de nuevo.

Ahora si que si... fin... pero... no, ahora si que es el fin¡se me esta revelando el ordenador¡Quiere la continuación¡A que te reciclo!


End file.
